1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for monitoring and recording transactions, and in particular, to a system and method for tracking customer activity without need for an extensive interconnecting network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent years have seen a rapid expansion of the gaming industry. Much of the income derived from such games is collected at gaming devices like slot machines and video poker games.
To attract customers, larger goods and/or service providers (e.g. gaming establishments) implement “frequent player” programs in which players can obtain bonuses and other benefits each time they play machines in that particular establishment or its affiliates. Such “frequent player” or “loyalty” programs may also permit the goods/service provider to monitor customer activity. This permits the service/goods provider to customize the services and goods presented to each customer or group of customers so that each customer's needs are better met. In many instances, the customer agrees to permit the collection of such information in exchange for lower prices, a bonus program, or other incentives offered by the service/goods provider. In such circumstances, it is important to include some medium or means for keeping track of each customer's loyalty program.
One solution to this problem is to provide a network of interconnected computers or similar devices at the point of sale/service. Each device can collect information regarding the sale and provide that information to a central database, where the data can be stored and analyzed. The problem with this solution is that it requires a substantial investment in the infrastructure (the interconnected network) itself. This substantial investment is typically greater than can be provided by smaller goods/service providers.
Another problem with the use of a network of interconnected computers or similar devices at the point of sale/service is that such systems do not ordinarily permit the user to earn incentives at different establishments. For example, whatever device is used to keep track of one entity's incentive program is typically unusable in for another entity's incentive program. This forces the customer to carry a device for each establishment they patronize.
Typically, customers are not permitted to earn incentives at a first establishment by purchasing goods or services at another unrelated establishment. For example, if a customer is a member of the incentive program of a first casino, game play at a second casino cannot be used to earn incentives at the first casino. Also, incentives earned at the first casino cannot be redeemed at the second casino. While it may not seem advantageous for the second casino to allow customers to redeem incentives earned at another commercially distinct casino, allowing the player to make such redemption encourages the customer to play at the second casino, and once they begin playing there, they are likely to remain.
What is needed is an inexpensive system and method for monitoring and recording gaming activity that eases data collection, reduces the risk of theft, does not negatively influence impulse gaming. What is also needed is a system for providing appropriate incentives, without need for an extensive (and expensive) infrastructure, and one that permits customers to earn and redeem incentives at commercially distinct casinos. The present invention satisfies these needs.